Conventional drive axle housings incorporate the use of a spindle as part of the suspension system that carries a wheel hub. The spindle is typically attached to an end of the drive axle housing using a friction welding process. During the friction welding process the spindle is spun at high speeds while in contact with the drive axle housing to generate an amount of mechanical friction between the two components. Once there is a sufficient amount of mechanical friction between the spindle and the drive axle housing, a lateral force is applied to plastically displace and fuse the two components together. While the friction welding process itself is relatively fast in comparison to other welding techniques, the friction welding process adds additional time and complexity to the overall assembly process for the drive axle assembly.
For instance, the friction welding process adds additional time and complexity to aligning the braking assembly to the desired clocking angle. As the spindle begins to slow down, its final resting angular position is random. While there is additional equipment that can be purchased to aid in stopping the spindle at the desired clocking angle it adds additional time, complexity and expense to the overall assembly process for the drive axle assembly. I would therefore be advantageous to develop a method of attaching a vehicle spindle to a drive axle housing that reduces the overall time, complexity and cost related to the overall assembly of the drive axle assembly.
The friction welding process requires the incorporation of a post welding straightening process when the spindle is not stopped at the desired clocking angle. Additionally, a post welding straightening process is needed when the friction welding process results in a distortion in the drive axle geometry. It would therefore be advantageous to develop a method of attaching a vehicle spindle to a drive axle housing that eliminates the need for a post welding straightening process and therefore reduces the overall time, complexity and cost related to the overall assembly of the drive axle assembly.